


Special Delivery

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Cereal, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Waiting, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Audrey, Dot and Lotta wait for some prizes Audrey ordered after sending in box tops. WARNING: This isn't finished.





	Special Delivery

It was a lovely morning on Harvey Street, and Audrey and her sister Zoe had just finished their morning routines. They sat down at the kitchen table to eat their breakfast; Audrey was going to have a bowl of her favorite cereal. But when she looked on the box, she saw something that not only surprised her, but gave her a great idea.

"Holy banana noodle!" said Audrey. "The guys who made this cereal will send me a prize if I send them fifty box tops!"

"Fifty?" Zoe didn't sound like she was amused. "You've got to be kidding me. Don't you know how much cereal you'll have to eat in order to get that many?"

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it!" Audrey said. Then she got another idea, one that she thought was almost even better than the idea of getting prizes from box tops. "If I eat twice as many boxes of cereal that I need, I'll have twice as many box tops to send away, and I'll get two prizes!"

With that, Audrey ate one hundred boxes of crispy cereal. It took her quite a lot of hours, and she got quite a few stomachaches that made her take a few breaks. She also had to go to the bathroom a few times, what with how much she ate.

But eventually, she had saved a total of one hundred box tops. She placed them all into a package that was addressed to the cereal company, and then placed them in the mailbox for the mailman to pick it up.

Then, Audrey waited by the mailbox, an excited smile on her face. A few minutes went by, and soon Dot and Lotta walked by.

"Hello, Audrey!" said Dot. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for something to come in the mail," Audrey said. "Two somethings, really. I don't know what they are, but I can't wait to get them!"

Lotta looked a bit excited as well. "May we wait with you?" she asked.

"Sure!" said Audrey. "I was thinking I could share those somethings with you two, anyway, because you're my best friends ever."

Dot and Lotta smiled, and then stood close to Audrey. The three of them waited, all three of them having excited smiles on their faces.

Finally the mailman arrived. As he approached the mailbox, Audrey couldn't contain herself.

"Are they here yet?!" she cried in excitement.

"If you meant your mail, yes," the mailman said. He reached into his bag and pulled out some letters that were addressed to Audrey and Zoe's parents. He handed them to Audrey. "Here you go."

Audrey looked at the letters, but none of them had her name on her. "That's it?"

"I'm afraid so," said the mailman. He walked away.

"Looks like we'll have to wait a little more," Lotta said.

"Well, I'm not going to look at these boring letters the whole time," said Audrey. "I'll be right back."

Audrey went back into her house and placed her letters on the kitchen table. Hopefully her parents would see them. Then she went back outside to wait with Dot and Lotta.

But it didn't feel like much time had gone by before the sun began to set.

"Audrey?" asked Dot. "We have less than sixty seconds of sunlight remaining. Let's go home."

"But I didn't get my things!" Audrey reasoned.

"I know, but if you didn't get your things today, maybe you'll get them tomorrow," said Lotta.

"Well, okay. See you tomorrow, guys."

With that, Audrey went home, while Dot and Lotta parted ways and went home as well. The girls had their dinners, washed up and went to bed.

Soon it was morning again. As soon as Audrey had gotten up, washed up and gotten dressed, she ran back outside to her mailbox. Not too long afterward, Dot and Lotta stopped by. After they'd said hi to Audrey, they began to wait with her again. Zoe saw them from one of the windows, which she opened so she could speak with them.

"What are you dumb girls doing?" Zoe asked.

"We're waiting for my two things to come in the mail," said Audrey. "What does it look like we're doing?"

Zoe rubbed her hand across her nose. "One, it looks like you're being stupid. And two, your things won't come in the mail for weeks!"

"Haven't we been waiting for weeks?" Lotta wanted to know.

"Of course you haven't! You only waited one night!" said Zoe. "And it'll be way many more nights before your trash comes, so don't get too hopeful!"

Then she closed the window. Audrey, Dot and Lotta looked at each other.

"She's right," said Lotta. "If we want our prizes to arrive in the mail, we'll have to be as patient as we can."

"And I'm going to prove to her that we can do that!" said Audrey.

So she, Dot and Lotta waited. To help pass the time, they went to help some of their friends. They helped Lucretia find one of her lost toys; they helped Tiny fly his kite; they helped FruFru find a nice outfit to wear for the day; and they protected the playground and the ice cream truck from the Bloogey Boys and the raccoons.

The day went by one hour at a time, and soon the sun began to set. Audrey, Dot and Lotta went back home, washed up and went to bed. The night came and went, and soon it was daytime again. Audrey, Dot and Lotta got ready for the day as soon as they could, and then they left their houses to help some more of their friends. They got into a little tussle with the Bloogey Boys along the way, but luckily, Melvin and his friends didn't stand a chance against Audrey and her pals.

But when the mailman arrived again that day, he still didn't have either of Audrey's packages. It was alright, however; if Audrey, Dot and Lotta had to wait a few weeks just for their things to arrive, then that was what they were going to do.


End file.
